Alessandro Todaro
Alessandro Todaro (July 29, 1890 - December 3, 1949) is a spirit from the 19th and 20th centuries, he was convicted of spanking 1,000 children and was taken by Sophie the Otter's great-great-grandfather named Oswald Otter (1882-1977). He is now Giuseppe Todaro's ancestor. He takes on the role of Reicheru the Yokai Spirit in any game Giuseppe is playable. He is unlocked in Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Lethal Trial Gauntlet and was kidnapped in World 5. He is also the main antagonist in the Theory spin-off, Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl. In Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl In there, Alessandro is the final boss and has held Jelly Otter hostage. Sophie the Otter and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit work as a team to defeat Alessandro Todaro. After Reicheru uses Chaos Flame, Alessandro's ability becomes suppressed, however, after 3 seconds, Alessandro's Wonder Guard easily recovers. 15 seconds after the soaking, the soaking wears off. 30 seconds after the immunity removal to strong wrestling moves, that fades. In Supernannya/Pokemon AU Two days after his daughter Monalisa passed, likely because of Donald Trump and Mike Pence's nominations, Alessandro appears in the fanfiction series of Supernannya/Pokemon AU. He appears in the fanfic of Get Win Line. Takumi is on his team. He battled a black hooded girl with a height of 6'1", named Jade. Takumi fell for Jade's trap, which was an Electric-type against a Ground-type. Takumi got taken down by the Electric-type's extremely deadly Water-type beam (Tidal Beam, a priority move, not Bubble Beam), then finished off by Sophie the Otter's attack. He could've won with his rock tornado, had Jade's family not been on the opposing team. Luigi Todaro also severely suffered. He was attacked by Reicheru's Hinomaru the Espeon and Jade's Mr. Assault the Hydreigon with the moves Psychic, Dark Pulse, and Ice Block. Despite Alessandro being a Water-type attacker, he lost to a Fire-type Pokémon, as the very fast Fire-type was using other super effective moves like Zap Cannon and Comet Blast, as well as Chasing Kiss, a move that literally chases the target. It was also using Flamethrower against Alessandro's ice tornado. After the loss, the Todaro family now owes the opposing team 153 billion Poké dollars. Abilities The 20 special attacks The ancient attacks were announced on December 28, 2013 by GameFlame, and will be used in the 2014 upcoming games. #Magic X ~ An attack which can be used to have the target supress their special ability for a total of twenty-five turns unless the battle ends before the twenty-fifth turn. #Ring Flare ~ Similar to rapid fire, however, all allies get 3 times power for fifteen turns. #Vacuum Chase ~ An attack which disables the target's most recently used attack for seven turns. #Stock Metronome ~ Every time he uses this move, he takes from 50 to 150 gems at random. #Stock Freeze ~ Alessandro turns the gems into asteroids. #Stock Release ~ Alessandro releases 50 to 150 gems or asteroids to attack the target. If they're asteroids, the move will succeed, but if they're gems, the move will actually deal opposite damage, healing the target. #Stock Bank ~ Alessandro will stop holding on to gems or asteroids and they will go in a safe place. #Electric Course ~ The target must start an electric maze. Every time the target overlaps a wall, they take damage. Family Tree Deceased *Father: Leonardo Todaro (1860-1951) (age 90-91) *Mother: Giordana Todaro (1864-1953) (age 88-89) *Oldest sister: Ricadonna Todaro (1884-1978) (age 93-94) *Second-oldest sister: Olympia Todaro (1886-1981) (age 94-95) *Third-oldest sister: Traviata Todaro (1888-1979) (age 90-91) *Wife: Giuseppina Todaro (1891-1974) (age 82-83) *Younger brother: Giacomo Todaro (1894-1994) (age 99-100) *Eldest son: Maximiliano Todaro (1912-1997) (age 84-85) *Eldest daughter: Monalisa Todaro (1919-2016) (age 96-97) *Second son: Monte Todaro (1916-2007) (age 90-91) *Youngest daughter: Zarah Todaro (1922-2011) (age 88-89) *Son-in-law: Salvatore LeBlanche (1920-2000) (age 79-80) *Granddaughter-in-law: Hippiesarestupid Figlow (1945-2012) (age 66-67) Living *Youngest son: Michelangelo Todaro (1925-) (age 90-91) *2nd great grandson: Giuseppe Todaro (1991-) (age 24) *Eldest great-granddaughter: Tracy Peaciano (1967-) (Age 48-49) *Second Great-grandaughter: Julie Figlow (1969-) (age 46-47) *Third great-granddaughter: Jennifer Smith (1970-) (Age 45-46) *Great-grandson: Tommy Morris (1971-) (age 44-45) *Fourth great-granddaughter: Lauren Rosenfeld (1972-) (age 43-44) *Fifth great-granddaughter: Vicki Keltsa (1975-) (age 40-41) *Great granddaughter-in-law: Krystyna Halles (1980-) (age 35-36) *Twin granddaughters: Margaret LeBlanche and Carol Peaciano (1939-) (age 76-77) *Eldest great-great-granddaughter: Elyssa Morris (1997-) (age 18-19) Quotes from Sophie the Otter *"You no longer have a wonder guard, Alessandro. That means you are now vulnerable to attack." ~ Sophie the Otter talking to Alessandro the first time after Reicheru using chaos flame depressing Alessandro's ability in Sophie the Otter: Tough Girl. *"You are now weak to strong wrestling moves." ~ Sophie the Otter talking to Alessandro the first time his immunity to strong wrestling moves have been removed *"You're soaked, Alessandro. That means you are now vulnerable to attack with a few attacks." ~ Sophie the Otter talking to Alessandro the first time he became soaked Trivia *Out of the characters, he is known to be the Todaro family member with the shortest life currently and before 2032, dying at age 59. **Longevity runs in Todaro's family apart from Alessandro, Hippiesarestupid Figlow (1945-2012), and Kevin Iconic-Todaro (2031-2032) all dying. The rest of his siblings lived past age 90, with his younger brother dying at age 99 or 100, when Giuseppe Todaro was 2 or 3 years old. Traviata died at 90 or 91. **Age 80 is surpassed by many many family members in this family, but not Alessandro Todaro. *He enjoys reviewing and watching horror films while 70 years after his death, as a ghost man. *He was born the same day Vincent Van Gogh died, July 29, 1890. *He owns a pet goat with rabies named Flavio, who died on the same date as Alessandro, but one week later. The goat is also a spirit after his death. Flavio was adopted by Alessandro when he was only a year old in 1934. *Because TV was not around yet, Alessandro said "Books are for adults and toys are for babies!". Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Evil ghosts Category:Child Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Todaros Category:Selfish Parents Category:Abusive Fathers Category:Selfish Fathers Category:Stubborn Fathers Category:Evil Category:Stubborn Parents